


Waylaid at Midway (podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Sex, Balloon Animals, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney try to make up for a week's enforced abstinence. Podfic of toomuchplor's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waylaid at Midway (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waylaid at Midway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208675) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



> Another favourite. Very rude, very funny.  
> (part of posting my podfic to AO3)

Length: 20 min

Audiobook download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j9mljthcqbytsyj/waylaid_at_midway.m4b) (9.7MB)  
Mp3 download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hhmyi8fqdo5iioi/waylaid_at_midway.mp3) (18.4MB)

streaming option


End file.
